Integrity versus Despair
by LM Simpson
Summary: ONESHOT As Professor Utonium lays dying.


**Title: **Integrity versus Despair

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **None

**Rating: **K

**  
Warning(s): **Nothing too objectionable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Powerpuff Girls_. Tu comprends?

**Other tidbits: **I have always been a fan of _The Powerpuff Girls_. I watched the two shorts that appeared on _What a Cartoon Show! _and viewed the television series religiously from the first episode through shortly after _The Powerpuff Girls Movie_. I had backpacks, keychains, notebooks, chapter books, comic books, plushies… Okay, I collected bunches of merchandise.

With November 18 (the tenth anniversary of the show's original airdate) looming, I decided to attempt to bring a PPG plot bunny of mine to life. Call it a "possible future" of sorts.

Because this is my first PPG fanfic, I accept constructive flames; seeing as how they give me ways to improve my work, I love them.

Enjoy!

"_Integrity vs. Despair (Late Adulthood (late 60s & up): When reflecting on his or her life, the older adult may feel a sense of satisfaction or failure."_

_- Psychology: Seventh Edition in Modules _by David G. Myers

0000

He was seventy-five, at the end of his timeline and on par with his gender's life expectancy. Was it a good run?

The old Professor pondered.

Yes.

He succeeded in creating the "perfect little girl—"three times over. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup became his life outside the laboratory, and life affected him positively. The girls produced material gifts on holidays and their affection daily.

It was them that encouraged him to quit smoking (Blossom pointed out the effects of smoke on his longs through health textbook visuals, Bubbles sobbed at the thought of Professor dying from cancer, and Buttercup threatened to eyeblast his pipe to ash). Two years of failed attempts later, he did not even touch his pipe for the last twenty-five years.

Children's successes outside the parents's homes reflected on the parents's childrearing skills. He had nothing to worry about here. All three graduated from high school. Buttercup and Bubbles stayed in Townsville, with Bubbles attending local college. Blossom, meanwhile, graduated valedictorian and studied at Yale on a full scholarship. After education, they entered their desired fields. Buttercup beat up people for a living as a professional boxer. Bubbles cared for animals as a veterinarian at the zoo. Blossom was a high school guidance counselor.

He was also a grandfather, courtesy of Bubbles and Blossom. Bubbles married her college sweetheart and had a daughter after initially worrying if she could even have kids, considering how _she _was created. A month earlier, a then five months pregnant Blossom called him from Massachusetts, excited that she just felt her unborn son's first kick.

…

Kids. He had created his own kids, but they were not truly his biological ones; he was not even successful at attracting and keeping women, considering his liaisons with Sedusa and Ms. Keane. The Professor also failed at completely protecting his daughters to the point of almost losing them, citing the incident at Bonsai Gardens and Dick Hardly's horrid bioengineering attempts as examples.

But here they were surrounding his deathbed, years later. Luckily, it was in his bedroom, instead of a nursing home like the Mayor; the girls spared him that hell themselves.

He gave a weak, genuine smile as Bubbles laid a hand on his cheek.

"Are you comfortable enough, Professor?" Blossom asked.

He felt pain in his heart, but excused it as how an expired one was supposed to feel. "Yes, Blossom, I have never felt better."

"Professor," Bubbles choked, "I don't want you to go…"

Still the same five-year-old afraid he'll die of lung cancer. Some things would never change.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, I'll be fine. Remember when the Mayor died a few years ago? With all of us by his side he probably died thinking he lived a good life and didn't want everyone sad over the fact."

Bubbles visualized the Mayor's pickle jar-shaped headstone, sniffled, and hugged the Professor.

He felt his pain worsen; he was leaning over the edge's cliff now…

"Girls…"

All three looked, waiting for him to say more.

"I… am very proud of you all, yes, you too, Buttercup… Blossom, I'm sorry I can't see your son, but I know with your guidance he'll grow up to be a brilliant man... And Bubbles, don't forget to tell Bunny I love her dearly... Keep—_ah!_—doing what you do best and you'll live well, girls… I. love—"another pained grunt "—you all very much..."

"Professor!" All three cried. The moment he completed his brief monologue, the flame of life in his eyes extinguished.

As they wept, held, and consoled each other, they did not notice the satisfied smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
